


#522

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A ficlet based on season 3 potential





	

**Author's Note:**

> The number in the title means notjinh, it's just a way for me to keep track on tumblr.

Sara was sitting in the study, drinking one of Rip’s vintage bottles of scotch. She had been staring at her lap contemplating what their next move should be while the rest of the team (save Amaya, who they had dropped off back in her own time before heading to 2017) out in their respective cities saying their hellos and goodbyes before heading off back into the timeline. Her sister, back thanks to the Spear, was going to be a part of that team as soon as settled things with Oliver. 

Footsteps echoed from the bridge and she poured another glass as they grew to closer to her, not bothering to look up as she handed her new companion the glass. 

“Mick’s not coming back, is he?” She asked as he took the glass. Leonard Snart shook his head, sitting on the chair across from her. He had been brought back along with reality and Laurel, their version of him, not some ripped out of time aberration causing Legion wannabe version. 

“Afraid not. Can you really blame him?” He asked in return. 

“No. We didn’t exactly treat him like part of the team, despite how many times he saved us. I don’t know how to get him to forgive me.” 

“With you? Some time. He might even forgive Raymond with enough space. The others, unlikely.” 

“What about you?” 

“Not entirely sure the rest of the team would be ok with having another criminal on board.” 

“The Captain is.” She said, finally looking up at him. He was looking at her, had been the entire time, and suddenly everything they should be talking about came rushing to the tip of her tongue. The kiss, the Legion the things that had been keeping her awake at night, the future…but she wasn’t ready to talk about any of those things. 

“I’d feel a little out numbered, being the only crook on a ship full of heroes and do gooders.” 

“Then bring someone. Someone you trust.” 

“You are going to let me bring an unknown criminal onto your time ship just so I’ll feel more at home?” 

“I trust you. Besides, we could use your skills. You are, after all, one hell of a theif,” she said, a little shyly, smiling up at him. He smiled back, as much as he did smile, before finishing his drink. “We are leaving tomorrow morning, around 7.” 

He stood to leave, placing a hand on her shoulder and reassuring he’d be there. 

“Wouldn’t want to anything that’d keep me awake at night,” he said in explanation before heading out. 

“Gotta think about what that future holds,” she called out after him. 

And that was how Lisa Snart joined the Legends and time traveling became a family affair.


End file.
